The aim of the training program is to develop academic, agency and industrial researchers who have the skills to address fundamental issues in the synthesis, organization and management of health data, information, knowledge and decision making. The program provides advanced training in applied informatics with an academic curriculum for biomedical scientists, health professionals, health librarians and health administrators. The training program is designed to enhance research studies in the area of biomedical knowledge management, clinical concept representation and computational biology, with research clusters dedicated to different dimensions of informatics. The research clusters address fundamental and significant problems in the areas of clinical practice systems, population based research, bioinformatics and clinical concept representation. These investigational domains provide trainees with a mentored research experience that stresses development and evaluation of systems for information processing and management, to support biomedical and health sciences research, health professional education, clinical practice settings, information resource management and dis- semination, and organizational administration. The research activities are augmented with graduate program offerings in Health Informatics, associated with its partners in biological, computer, management and information sciences. A general seminar series, teleconferenced dscussion sessions, and scheduled trainee meetings provide communication and collaboration between trainees, faculty and mentors, along with associated communities of research investigators, practitioners and graduate students